Auriel's Shield (Dawnguard)
}} Auriel's Shield is a unique heavy shield found in . Its armor rating is identical to that of an ebony shield. Acquisition Auriel's Shield is located in the Forgotten Vale Forest, a sublocation of the Forgotten Vale that can be accessed by placing the ruby paragon inside the recess in the top of the short pillar next to the entrance of the paragon platform, which creates a portal that sends the Dragonborn to the Forest. The shield is being carried by a Falmer Warmonger inside the forest. After dispatching the Falmer, loot the corpse to claim the artifact. Smithing Auriel's Shield can be upgraded at a workbench with refined moonstone and the Arcane Blacksmith perk. It also benefits from the Elven Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Enchantment Auriel's Shield bears a unique enchantment: *The shield stores the energy of any attacks that are blocked. This stored energy can build up the more attacks are blocked. power bashing releases the energy. *The strength of the energy released depends on how charged the shield is. 5 hits is the level 1 charge, 10 is the level 2 charge, and 15 is the level 3 charge. The shield will glow when charged. *The energy attack can be compared with the different stages of the Unrelenting Force shout. **The level 1 charge staggers enemies, like Fus. **The level 2 charge has a stronger staggering effect like Fus Ro. **The level 3 charge sends enemies flying like the full Fus Ro Dah. Gallery Auriels shield alternate.png|Alternate version of Auriel's shield. (ID ) Trivia *Performing a power bash while the stamina bar is depleted will still unleash the energy. *The shield maintains its charged glow when dropped or put on a shield rack, making it an interesting decoration piece. *One can use ID to get a shield named Auriel's Shield with no special effect and using the standard ebony shield design. (See image above) *The shield is a piece of heavy armor but it benefits from having the Elven Smithing perk, which primarily applies to a set of light armor. *The shield can be quickly charged to full strength at any time by summoning a very weak melee creature (such as a familiar), and aggravating it into attacking. The summoned creature will then futilely throw itself against the shield until it is fully charged, at which time the Dragonborn can kill it or wait out the remaining duration of the spell. *Another way to charge the shield is by getting in front of someone who is training on a dummy. For example, the guards in Solitude training outside of Castle Dour will not recognize that they are hitting the Dragonborn if they stand behind a training dummy. Blocking the guard's attacks will charge the shield as if the Dragonborn were in combat. *Auriel's Shield uses the Reflecting Shield as a base. Bugs * If the shield is stored in a chest while it is charged, the shield will become glitched and the energy will no longer be released with a shield bash, but it will continue storing energy. * If Dragonborn visits the forest and the Falmer is killed without looting the shield, the next visit to the forest the dead Falmer with the shield seems to vanish. This makes the Dragonborn incapable of getting the shield. See also *Auriel's Bow (Dawnguard) Appearances * * * * de:Auriels Schild (Dawnguard) es:Escudo de Auriel (Dawnguard) pl:Tarcza Auriela ru:Щит Ауриэля Category:Dawnguard: Shields Category:Dawnguard: Unique Armor Category:Dawnguard: Artifacts